<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day of Slash by DPPatricks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947602">Day of Slash</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks'>DPPatricks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Starsky &amp; Hutch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, M/M, TV references</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24947602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DPPatricks/pseuds/DPPatricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A frothy conversation between our guys in late June, early 2000s (I'm not sure of the exact year).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ken Hutchinson/David Starsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day of Slash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First posted to the Starsky&amp;Hutch 911livejournal site on 6/30/16, this story was inspired by Ursula Angstrom's information about unofficial July 'holidays.' Thanks, again, Ursula!<br/>It has been slightly edited for this cross-posting.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hutch, know what tomorrow is?”</p><p>“Other than July first, I have no idea."</p><p>“It’s the International Day of Slash! Says here, ‘It will be the initial celebration which we trust will become an annual event’.”</p><p>Hutch stopped cutting veggies for salad and cast a wary, questioning glance at his long time life partner. Starsky was sitting at the dining room table, hunched over their local news rag, The Venice Underground. “What is… ‘slash’?” he asked, not quite sure he wanted to hear the answer.</p><p>Starsky looked up and smiled. “It’s a word coined by fan fiction writers to connote a story about two familiar characters in a sexual context, that you wouldn’t normally think of that way.”</p><p>“Oh.” Hutch turned back to his task, hopefully putting a stop to the conversation. Even though they’d been together for more than twenty years, he was never as comfortable talking about such things as his lover was. </p><p>Starsky jumped up and brought the paper, spreading the pages practically under Hutch’s nose. “No, look here, this is fun! Remember ‘Star Trek’?”</p><p>“Of course,” Hutch replied, haughtily, lightly pushing Starsky’s hands and paper away from his cutting board. “Who doesn’t?”</p><p>“Right!” Starsky ignored Hutch’s sarcasm. “Well, evidently there are hundreds of stories about Kirk and Spock being more than buddies.”</p><p>Hutch stared at his best friend. “You’re kidding.”</p><p>“Nope.” Starsky proffered the publication again. “Lots more about Kirk and McCoy, Spock and McCoy. Even some with Scotty!”</p><p>Hutch had to chuckle at that. “Oh, come on.”</p><p>“And look at all these other combinations.” He read from the list: “Jim West and Artemis Gordon, Smith and Jones, Butch and Sundance…”</p><p>Despite his best attempts to continue slicing carrots, Hutch found himself caught up. “I can see the first two, Starsk…” He put the knife down. “But Butch and Sundance?” He thought about it for a second before he shook his head. “I’m not buyin’ that one.”</p><p>Starsky was unaffected. “Okay, so maybe not them, but…”</p><p>“Cagney and Lacey,” Hutch interrupted, surprising himself.</p><p>Starsky beamed. “Oh, definitely!”</p><p>“Holmes and Watson?” Without conscious thought, Hutch guided Starsky back to the table. He sat next to his partner so that both could read the paper. “Jess Harper and Slim Sherman." Hutch looked at Starsky. “Who are they?”</p><p>“It was a western series in the early 60s. ‘Laramie,’ I think."</p><p>Hutch read more names. “Sergeant Saunders and Private Kirby?” </p><p>“Combat.”</p><p>“How do you remember these things?”</p><p>Starsky shrugged. “Lonely kid, long way from home, not much to do at night except watch TV.”</p><p>Hutch put an arm around his shoulders. “Your fount of trivia never ceases to amaze me.” He threaded his fingers into curly dark hair. “Read me the rest.”</p><p>“Solo and Kuryakin."</p><p>Hutch considered that. “I would have hoped Illya had better taste.”</p><p>Starsky playfully punched him and Hutch laughed. "What about ‘CHiPs’?”</p><p>Starsky stared at him, slitting his eyes. </p><p>“Never mind,” Hutch muttered. </p><p>“Gage and DeSoto," Starsky read.</p><p>“Weren’t they both married?”</p><p>Starsky shook his head. “I don't really remember. I think DeSoto was. Maybe they were bi?”</p><p>Hutch shuddered, as if shaking off a bad dream. “Anybody else?” </p><p>“The guys from ‘Riptide,’ plus Malloy and Reed.” Starsky was scanning again.</p><p>“Cody Allen and Nick Ryder I’ll accept,” Hutch decided. “But the cops on ‘Adam-12’? No way.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right,” Starsky reluctantly agreed. He looked sadly at the paper. “That’s all they’ve got here.” </p><p>Starsky’s subdued expression melted Hutch. “Bet we could think of others.”</p><p>Starsky brightened. “Yeah! Bet we could!” He got up, went to the desk and brought back a pad of paper and pencil. </p><p>Hutch finished reading the article. “It says that Venice will host the local day-long celebration, capping festivities with fireworks over the beach at nine o’clock.” He gazed into his partner’s loving eyes. “We should go.”</p><p>“I’m always up for fireworks,” Starsky said, shyly.</p><p>“You’re always up, Starsk." Hutch kissed his lover deeply. “And you are my fireworks.”</p><p>*******</p><p>International<br/>
Day of Slash, what better time<br/>
to celebrate love</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>